It is important for operation management of the computer system to take characteristics and utilization of the storage medium into account upon allocation of the storage area of the computer system to the host computer for effective use of resources.
PTL 1 discloses the technique for offering the user the information for the search of the storage area based on the operation history of the user upon allocation of the storage area so as to assist management of the storage area of the storage device for allocation to the host computer, and for allocation of the searched volume from the offered information to the host computer.